


We got this

by Helplessdreamer



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Baby, Celebrations, Couch Cuddles, Day 4, F/M, Family, Fluff, Pregnancy, SnowHarry, Snowells Week 2019, Tumblr: snowellsweek, pregnancy au, |Snowells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helplessdreamer/pseuds/Helplessdreamer
Summary: Snowells family AU where Caitlin is pregnant.





	We got this

**Author's Note:**

> Snowells week Day 4: Prompt- Pregnancy AU

“Hey, Harry” Caitlin called him when she entered the apartment.

She could hear the noise and small crash behind the closed door before Harry came out. “Hey, you are back, why are you back already?”

“You know my mom, she couldn’t stay longer, in fact, I’m surprised she even agreed to meet me.” Caitlin sighed before she took off her shoes and placed them in a closet in the hall. She came to him and peck his lips before she smiled “What were you doing in there?” Caitlin asked motioning to the door of the room he was in before she came.

“Nothing.” He said too quickly “I mean, nothing, I was just looking around.”

“Looking around?” Caitlin asked not believing him at all “Is that paint on your glasses? And hair?” she started to laugh now.

“Damn it!” Harry hissed and then throw his hands in defeat. “Fine, I’ll show you, but just because I barely started!” he said and lead her to the room.

Jesse has her room when she comes on her breaks to spend time with her father and Caitlin, and Harry decided to make other, guest room, into a baby room the moment Caitlin told him that she was pregnant. He emptied the room of all furniture, and begin painting the walls.

“Baby is gonna be here soon, so I wanted to surprise you.” He said after he opened the door for her “But thanks to your mom, I had time only to finish one wall.” 

“Harry, you’re so sweet, but I want to help you!” Caitlin said happily and demanding.

“No way. You are gonna sit and enjoy, this is the job for dad.” she wanted to say something to argue about that but she couldn’t. “End of discussion.” Harry warned her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips just so she can’t be able to say something else.

“Okay, I’ll let you have this all for yourself,” Caitlin said when he pulled away and then smiled warmly before she added “daddy.” 

At first, Caitlin was afraid of his reaction to her pregnancy. Harry did ask her to marry him year after they started dating, but he has grown up daughter, and just because he is in a relationship with Caitlin doesn’t mean that he wants more kids. But his reaction was better than she could dream of. At first, he couldn’t believe, but when he realized it’s true, Caitlin could swear that she never saw him so happy. After he finally let Caitlin go and stopped kissing her, he even ran to Cisco’s workshop where he and Barry were working, yelling “I’m gonna be a dad again!” and hugged his stunned friends.

Cisco and Barry congratulated him with wide smiles not even knowing how to react to the hug, because their friend/boss was known as a person who didn’t allow anyone to even touch him, except his daughter and Caitlin of course.

Now, she could see that happiness in his eyes again when she called him “daddy”. With Jesse grown up, Caitlin realized that Harry was beyond thrilled to be a dad to the little girl again, or boy this time.

“Leave it, for now, you still have 6 months to finish it.” Caitlin said before she headed to the living room, Harry following behind her “you know what I want, I want to watch Titanic again.” She took glasses from his face and placed them on a coffee table next to the couch “And you are gonna watch it with me.”

“Titanic? Snow, that movie is 3 hours long, and you always cry at the end.” Harry complained but he already knew that he lost this discussion.

“Yes, and that’s why I need my man to cuddle with me for three hours and to comfort me at the end.” She used her best tiny voice and puppy eyes.

“Well, I can’t say no to that, can I?”

 

Caitlin was lying next to the Harry on the couch, her head on his chest and his arms around her. They were both focused on the movie, but Harry broke the silence when Rose and Jack were at the front of the boat, in “I’m flying” scene.

“I love this scene, it’s beautiful.”

“Big bad Harrison Wells loves the romantic scenes.” She teased him but he defends himself.

“Come on, it’s pure magic, you just have to love it.. what?” he asked suddenly when she lift her head and looked at him with a small smile.

“Nothing, I just love you.” Caitlin said, still looking at him with adoration.

“I love you too, Snow. You, this boy or girl and my Jesse, you are my joy, you know that, right?”

She didn’t answer, she just pressed her lips to his in a sweet short kiss, before they turned back to the screen. Yes, she knows.

 

Caitlin was going crazy alone at home. She was in her 7th month of pregnancy, and Harry literally forbids her to go to work and forced her to take maternity leave.

When two of them started their relationship, Caitlin knew that some people in the labs talk behind her back, that she is with him only because of his money and position, and that they talked even more after they married.

Now when she is pregnant, the story is probably that she captured him for good with a baby, but she couldn’t care less. She was the best bio-engineer there since day one, and about her love for Harry and vice versa, they knew the real truth, so the small people can talk whatever they want. In the end, not that anyone would dare to say something about that to the Harrison Wells.

She was lying in the bed, not knowing what to do since she already was in her morning walk and Harry won’t come back for at least three hours. 

She heard the doorbell and got up slowly taking her wallet, so she could pay for the food she ordered. Lately, she wanted to eat all the time, she even woke up Harry few times in the middle of the night and he had to search whole Central City to find her cheesecake, or to go to another town and bring her her favorite pizza at 3 AM. And he always did it without complaining, the man clearly decided to be the husband of the year and probably dad of the year too.

Caitlin opened the door with a dreamy smile on her face, but instead of the delivery guy, she found Jesse, with bags in her hands.

“Surprise! The girl said and entered the apartment placing her bags next to the door when Caitlin moved a little.

The moment Jesse emptied her hands she hugged Caitlin tightly but carefully “You are so big! And so beautiful, you are literally glowing!”

“Thank you, Jesse, I’m so happy to see you!” Caitlin said as she pulled away from the hug “But I thought Harry said you won’t be here until next week. What happened?”

“Well, I finished all my exams, so I thought to come earlier and help you two with everything. And where is dad by the way?” the girl said looking around.

“He is still at work, he’ll be back in a couple of hours.” Caitlin said from the kitchen as she took two glasses and orange juice from the fridge before she joined Jesse in the living room.

“So, how is everything?” Jesse asked when Caitlin came back.

“Great really, the baby is healthy and well, I am great, but I think that Harry is the best from us all.” Caitlin laughed.

“Oh God, he is excited like little kid, right?”

“You can’t even imagine, he finished the baby room last night, but he locked it taking the key with him and said that he is gonna show it to me when he comes back.” Caitlin took a sip of the juice and pointed at the closed door “He even agreed to do the prenatal partner yoga with me.” She said and started laughing again at the memory of their first time there.

“Dad?! Are you kidding me?” Jesse placed a hand over her mouth in disbelief after she almost spilled the juice.

“Yeah. He was actually pretty good when he relaxed a little.” 

 

After a while Harry came back, the moment he entered the living room and saw Jesse, his face light up “Jess! You are here!” he yelled and the girl ran straight into his embrace.

After spinning her around a few times, Harry placed her back to the ground. It was adorable how one moment she is a grown young woman and the next little girl who missed her dad.

“How? You told me…” Jesse interrupted him because she already knew what he wanted to ask.

“I finished all the exams. You know that I was always fast in learning.” She said remembering the nickname he gave her when she was little.

“That’s right Jesse Quick.” Harry said proudly and kissed the top of her head. “Don’t think I forget about you.” He said to and Caitlin leaned to kiss her softly on the lips when Jesse parted from him and sat on the chair.

He sat next to Caitlin and placed a hand on her belly and started talking “Hi there, daddy is home. I see that you met your big sister. I know that you are gonna be just like her, smart and beautiful and amazing.” he turned to Jesse with a smile.

“Don’t you worry anything, I’m gonna teach that little genius all I know. Have you ever thought how smart that kid is gonna be? I mean, with parents like you and sister like me of course. And beautiful too.” Jesse said excitedly.

“Of course we thought about that. I am the genius plus incredibly handsome, and Snow” he looked at Caitlin and checking her out tried to suppress the laughter “well, she is not bad either.” 

“Gee, thanks a lot.” Caitlin said and slapped him in the arm.

“I said not bad? I meant beautiful, stunning, breathtaking..” he placed a kiss on her lips after every word “should I go on?”

“No, it’s enough!” Jesse yelled and jumped from her seat “Come on, I want to see the baby room before you two start working on kid number two already.” She said with a horrified expression and left the living room only to hear Harry’s “Sorry.” Before he helped Caitlin up and they followed her.

 

“Oh my God dad,” Jesse said when he entered the room. “It's beautiful.”

The walls were mint blue, and above the white crib with grey and mint blue cushions were drawn little clouds. The curtains were grey-white with zigzag patterns just like the bed sheets in the crib. Stuffed animals were everywhere, in all colors and sizes and a big part of the wall was covered with empty frames that just waited to be filled, except the one that had a picture of Caitlin and Harry. He was behind her, her hands over his on her belly and a wide smile on their faces.

“I like the color, it’s good for both boy and girl.” Jesse said still looking around with a smile.

“Yeah, I thought that too, that’s why I choose it since we didn’t want to know the gender.” He answered Jesse but his eyes were on Caitlin who still didn’t say anything.

She was standing next to the crib, looking at the letters on the wall above it. “DREAM BIG LITTLE ONE” with a moon and stars all around.

“Caitlin?” Harry touched her shoulder and turned her around to look at him. Her eyes were full of tears and one rolled down her cheek.

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” Harry asked when he wiped the tear and started stroking her cheek.

“It’s so, Harry, it’s so perfect. I don’t want to cry, I don’t know why I am crying when everything is so perfect.” She said and started to cry even more.

“Oh honey” Harry sighed and put his arms around her hugging her “It’s okay, I guess you are just over sensitive because of hormones, right Jesse?”

“Yes, totally!” Jesse backed up her father “they can do a lot more than to make you have a desire for the pizza at 3 AM.” She said causing Caitlin to finally chuckle.

“Come on, let’s go eat something,” Harry said smiling softly at Caitlin before he kissed her forehead.

 

Few days passed since Jesse came, and Caitlin was more than happy for that because she wasn’t alone and bored when Harry was at work anymore. Although he reduced his working hours to a minimum.

It was middle of the night when Jesse woke up and headed to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. On her way back she saw that light was on in the baby’s room and opening the door she spotted Harry in there.

He was sitting on the floor with photographs and foto albums all around. She sat next to him and took one of the photos. It was a photo of her when she was a baby.

“Hey, what you doing?” she said quietly touching his shoulder.

“Nothing, I couldn’t sleep, and I came here, and you see..” he said motioning to the mess he created with her photos and drawings.

“Ohh, you remember this one?” she said laughing when she picked the one with her and Harry from Halloween.

“Of course I remember, all the girls were princesses and fairies, but no, my daughter wanted to be Spider-man.” Harry answered taking the photo from her looking at it closely.

“Well, at least I was different from all of them.”

“You were always different, special.”

Jesse smiled softly at him before she took her old drawings. Not taking her eyes off the papers she asked him “Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?”

“I’m beyond happy you know that, but, I’m scared, I’m terrified.” He said honestly and rubbed his eyes under the glasses.

“Scared of what?”

“We lost your mom when you were very young, and I had to raise you alone, but when I look at these now” he motioned to all photos “I was so much younger then, and now... I just want to be here for Snow and this kid, but, I’m not so young anymore and what if I am not good enough..?”

Jesse turned to him and took his hand in hers causing him to look at her “Listen to me, you are the best father and the best dad, that anyone could only wish to have, it doesn’t matter if you are 30 or 50. And you said yourself, you were mostly alone then, but now, you have this amazing woman by your side, and just like you are a perfect team in the lab you two are gonna be perfect as parents.”

Harry stared at her with a slightly parted mouth, his eyes sparkling with tears ”You see what you did here, now my hormones are crazy! Come here.” He said chuckling and then hugged her tightly.

Caitlin was the whole time in front of the room but she didn’t want to say anything and she decided that now is time to come in. “You are right Jesse, we are one hell of the team.”

She sat to the other side of Harry and put a hand in his hair stroking it gently “And we got this.” Caitlin said softly before she winked at Harry and kissed him.

“Just for the record Jesse, I’m not 50 yet, you should know that,” Harry said pretending to offended.

“Whatever, 47, the point is the same.”

“Hey, 46 and a half!” he yelled.

“Don’t worry, you’ll never be old to us Harry.” Caitlin assured him “Plus, you look amazing, I mean those arms are unbelievable!” she said and tapped on his biceps since he was in a t-shirt. Harry in response just smirked in his “I know” style.

“Wait, why are you two actually awake?” Harry now realized that it’s middle of the night and that three of them are on the floor in the baby room.

“I was thirsty and I went to the kitchen.” Jesse answered simply.

“And I... have an unstoppable desire for a brownie.” Caitlin sent him apologetic grin.

“Yeah, 5 days without night ride all over Central city, it was too good to be true.” Harry laughed before he stood up, the two of them following him.

Before he exited the apartment Jesse yelled “Bring one for me too dad!”

 

“No!” Harry yelled as Caitlin followed him in every room trying to convince him something. She was in a 9th month already but still, nothing was happening. She was walking a lot, she tried spicy food, even acupuncture but still nothing. So she wanted to try one more thing and Harry was so happy that Jesse wasn’t here to hear their discussion.

“Harry, the doctor said that’s the best way to induce the labor and it’s perfectly safe!” 

“Caitlin, I’m not gonna have sex with you now!” damn, that’s something he thought he would never say. “Come on honey it’s too weird, the baby is almost here and I don’t want to, to…oh, God..”

“It’s just, my back hurts, and my legs are killing me, and I can’t anymore..” she sighed and approached him placing her forehead on his chest in defeat.

“I know Snow, but…” he stopped talking when he felt her hand going lower and starting to play with a button of his jeans.

“But you can easily help me, Harry?”

To his relief, he heard the front door opening and he ran to the hall. “Jesse! Snow it’s Jesse, Jesse is here! Jesse, you are here, it’s great that you are here!” he started yelling like crazy and his daughter looked at him with a confused expression.

“Yes, I’m here, I think that Caitlin knows that I’m here too, in fact, I’m sure that whole Central city heard you.” Jesse said and entered the kitchen placing boxes with Indian and Thai food on the table. “Cait, I brought more spicy food!”

Caitlin came slowly to the door of the kitchen “Thank you, but I think I won’t need it anymore.”

“Caitlin I..” Harry started with explanation that he can’t do it now but she was fast to interrupt him again “My water just broke, and I think we have to go like RIGHT NOW!”

“Your…? Jesse, our room, bag, now!” Harry yelled and ran to the Caitlin immediately “Are you okay? Does it hurt? Tell me what to do?”

“I’m fine, really, but I think we should hurry up.”

“JESSE!” Harry yelled again holding one hand on Caitlin’s waist and squeezing her hand with the other.

“Got it!” Jesse ran towards them, but this time Harry stopped and cupped Caitlin’s face in his hands. “It’s gonna be okay, we got this.” Harry said and she only grinned and nodded before they exited the apartment.

 

They arrived at the hospital, Harry was a little rude and demanding when he asked everything to be perfect, but thanks to that Caitlin got the best room and best care in no time.

The things were a little complicated when Caitlin said that she wanted epidural and Harry saw the biggest needle ever. If she wasn’t in pain Caitlin would burst out laughing at his question to the doctor “You want to put that in my wife?!”

Harry was by her side all the time. Few times he thought that he’s gonna pass out, but he would rather die than admit that. He was so proud of Caitlin and stunned by her strength, emotional and physical strength. Talking about the later, he was damn sure that he will have bruises for at least a week on his hand from her grip. But the second he heard baby’s cry, everything else faded away. All his fears, all troubles, problems, everything was gone. The only thing that existed was this family.

“Congratulations, beautiful and healthy boy.” The doctor said and gave the baby to Caitlin after nurses wrapped him in the blanket.

“Hi there,” Caitlin said carefully “Harry look at him, he is perfect.”

“He is. You did it, mommy. You did it.” Harry whispered and kissed her forehead.

 

Jesse, Cisco, Barry, Iris, and whole West family who are like the second family to Caitlin and Harry were waiting in Wells’s apartment. Even Caitlin’s mother Carla canceled all her meetings to be there for her daughter. Harry ordered them what exactly to do while he left to bring Caitlin home from the hospital. 

The moment Caitlin and Harry stepped inside, they were all around them wanting to see the newest member of their family.

Caitlin took Harry’s hand “We want you all to meet” she looked at him and he only nodded “Thomas Wells.”

“Hi, Thomas” Iris said and leaned to a baby boy “Oh my God Harry, his eyes are just like yours. He is beautiful.”

“His eyes are like mine, but everything else, he is beautiful just like his mother.” Harry said and pressed Caitlin closer to his side kissing her cheek.

“Harry, Caitlin, congratulations, I’m happy for you.” The tall younger man said.

“Thank you, and..” Caitlin started and Harry finished for her “who the hell are you?”

“Ralph Dibny,” the man said and then turned to Cisco “Come on man, you didn’t tell them about me?”

“Ramon?!” Harry said through clenched teeth.

“I’m sorry, but I lost a bet and I had to take him with me, it was either that or to set him a blind date with one friend, and both Iris and Caitlin are taken!” 

“I swear I’m gonna kill him one day.” Harry murmured under his breath while Caitlin tried to calm the situation and introducing to Ralph properly.

 

“Mom, I’m so happy you are here.” Caitlin said and hugged Carla.

“Thomas hm? Caitlin, your dad would be so happy and proud to hear that and to see you now.” Carla said when they parted with a trail of tears in her usually icy eyes.

“It was Harry’s idea actually, and I like it very much.” Caitlin admitted looking at Harry who was now with Jesse who was holding Thomas and Cisco who tried to convince her to let him try and hold the baby.

“I know that I hated the idea of you working at STAR labs, and I wasn’t thrilled when you told me that you are in relationship with Harrison” Carla said and Caitlin was ready to interrupt her because now wasn’t time for that, but older woman raised her hands in let me finish gesture. “But, when I look at you now, when I look at both of you and Thomas” she said his name with a small smile “and also Harrison’s brilliant daughter, that girl is pure genius by the way, I can see one thing clearly – you are a family, a wonderful family and he makes you happy, and that’s all that matters to me.”

“Thank you, mom, and I would like for you to be part of my family again.”

“I would love to.” The older woman said before both of them joined the rest of the group.

 

“Harry, don’t get me wrong, this place is sick, but have you two thought about the house so that little Tommy” he looked at Harry and Caitlin after he said the nickname and they both nodded in agreement that they will probably call him like that often “can have more space?”

Caitlin didn’t say anything because they really didn’t talk about it yet, but Harry surprised her with his answer.

“Actually, I think we will do that after the next baby.” He said simply.

“Next? You just brought home the first one.” Cisco stated the obvious.

“I don’t mean right now, but soon would be nice. If you want to, of course.” He said looking at Caitlin who stared at him amazed that he actually thought about that.

“With you, I want everything.” She simply said placing a soft kiss on his lips.

 

After everyone left home and they put Thomas to sleep Caitlin and Harry both collapsed onto couch exhausted from the big day. He leaned his head on the back of the couch and Caitlin rested her on his chest. Harry almost fell asleep when she broke the silence.

“It seems like you thought about so many things for our future... Wanna share it with me?” She said with adorable smile on her face.

Harry straightened a little just enough to not disturb her and started stroking her hair with his right hand.

“Well, it goes like this, when you decide we are gonna try to make another baby, and it’s gonna be a girl this time, I’m more than sure. And before she is born we are gonna buy the house, somewhere outside the city crowd.” 

“And?” Caitlin prompted him to continue curious to hear the rest.

“It’s gonna be a big house, and a huge yard with a lot of grass so they can run and play safely. Then I’m gonna make them tree house and everything else they want. And a dog, we’ll have a dog, a golden retriever or husky, he’ll be part of a family too.” Harry talked fast actually excited at the imagination of all that. “We’ll make family gathering at least twice a month, for the same group that was here today, and we are gonna celebrate Christmas and other holidays together...”

“Harrison Wells,” Caitlin said after she sat straight and faced him “I love you so so so much and that sounds absolutely perfect and” she pressed her lips to his and soon deepen the kiss, it wasn’t lustful or to indicate anything more, they both just needed this. Just kissing, cuddling, being as close as possible, wrapped in each other’s embrace. But it didn’t last long because they heard Thomas crying since he woke up over baby monitor.

“Come on daddy, duty calls.” Caitlin teased him after she placed one more kiss to his lips before they got up and headed to their boy’s room.

Their lives were already amazing, but just now, the best part is coming, and they are ready to embrace it.


End file.
